Secrets That Are Kept
by xpermanentdecemberx
Summary: The sequel to Love at First Site...after 5 years nick and miley haven't seen each other, but miley has a secret that nick doesn't know anything about...WILL SHE TELL HIM OR DECEIVE HIM!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback:**_

_"you guy's how am I gonna tell him, that I'm pregnant." Miley says as she talks to her friends Joe, Kevin, Ashley, and Lilly_

_"Mi, you have to tell him." Joe says_

_"I know but, I can't you guys just got a chance for your tour and I can't be tying him down with a kid." miley replied_

_"Okay, well we won't pressure you, but he will find out some day." Ashley said_

_"I know, but can you guys promise me something..." Miley said_

_"Yea, sure honey what is it." Lilly says_

_"Promise you wont tell anyone and even Nick...I mean my parents already knowy, my brothers know and your parents figured it probably be a matter of time for him to figure it out but till then….." Miley said_

_"Of course, but what happens when you turn 18." Kevin ask_

_"Well, my brothers said I could come back here and stay with them..you guys will probably move somewhere else by time I come back." Miley said referring to Kevin and Joe_

_"Nope we will always be here..but remember to always stay in touch because me and Lilly will always be here when you come back." Ashley said_

_"Thanks you guys." Miley said_

_**5 years later...**_

"Mommy, Uncle Joe and uncle Kevin are here." 4 year old madison says from looking out the living room window as her mom comes downstairs

"Kev, Joe hey." miley says

"Hey, lil sis. What's going on?" Kevin says

"Nuffin, really. so what brings you by." Miley ask

"Oh nothing just came to visit our sister and our niece...and to tell you..." Joe said getting cut of my Kevin nudging him

"Okay what is it...whats going on." Miley ask

"Well..um..Mi, Nick is moving back home tomorrow...he already bought a house, and all his stuff is here...he is moving back in our old house around the corner." Kevin says

"WHAT?...ummmmmm.. okay…. im calm." Miley says "When did he decide this."

"He called yesterday..and told us." Joe said "He said it was a surprise."

"Okay, Im fine with this as long as he doesn't find out Maddie is his daughter." Miley said as her and Kevin look at Joe

"What, I wont tell him...if I tell him he will hate me...because he will know that I knew what he didn't know and I didn't tell him what I knew because you didn't want him to know." Joe said all in one breath

"Joe.. that totally didn't make since….actually I take that back it did." Miley said smiling

"Wow, Joe that's the first time you ever made since." Kevin snickered

"UNCLE KEVIN, UNCLE JOE..." Madison screamed through the house

"Hey Maddie, how is my favorite niece." Kevin said twirling the little girl arounf

"Uncle Kevin, I'm your only niece." Madison says laughing

"yeah I know..." Kevin said giggling

"So where is Aunt Lilly and Aunt Ashley." Madison said

"They are at work." Joe said

"Hey maddie why don't you go and call Uncle Darren so he can come and pick you up so you can go spend time with Alexa." miley said

"Okay mommy." Maddie said running up stairs

"okay, well we have to go to meet the management at the office…" Joe said

"Okay, and guys don't forget that Natasha's celebrating her birthday tomorrow." Miley said

"Mile, what makes you think we're going to miss an opportunity to party." Joe says dancing

"Hahaha so true, but any way we gotta go. bye miles." Kevin said as him and joe walked out the house

"O boy this will be difficult." Miley says as she thinks to herself

**Next Day….**

Miley goes to the pre-school to pick up Madison..**(later on the little girl Melanie is Kevin and Ashley's daughter)**

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Madison Stewart." Miley says to the pre-school teacher

"Sure, I'll go get her." The teacher said and 5 minutes later came back with Madison

"Mommy." Madison said

"Hey baby girl." Miley said

"Aunt Miley." Melanie screamed as a certain person watched

"Hey Mel…how are you…you gonna come to my house to hang out with Madison and Alexa." Miley asked her niece

"Yea." Mel said

"Hey, Mel."a voice that miley noticed way to well

"uncle Nick." Melanie said

"OMG, Nick. It's good to see you." Miley said a little nervous

"It's good to see you to…I see you have a daughter of your own." Nick said with sad eyes wondering 'who the dad? Is he in the picture?I wish me and miley were together, that would be my daughter?

"Yea, this is my daughter Madison." Miley said "Say hi to Nick, Maddie."

"Hi, I'm Madison Christina Stewart and I am 4 years old." Maddie said

"Well, nice to meet you." Nick said laughing "Well, I have to go and call the cab to come and pick me and Melanie."

"Where is your car." Miley asked

"It hasn't gotten here yet." Nick said

"Oh, well you guys can ride with me…better yet you can come to my house your brothers are probably already there." Miley said

"Why would they be at your house." Nick asked confused

"Well, everyonr is coming over to go out for a birthday celebration of my sister in-law. They all have a spare key…especially for emergencies.' Miley said

"Oh okay sure." Nick said while they all gathered in Miley's black Mercedes "So, which brother is married."

"Well she isn't exactly my sister in- law yet but she will be soon." Miley asked as Nick nodded while continued to answer the question "Aaron's girlfriend of 3 years is having a little party at a night club we all go to on occasions for her birthday."

"Oh." Nick said looking back at the little girls "It looks like they are asleep."

"Yea, I guess." Miley said

"Um Miley I have a question..I noticed you don't have a wedding ring on so I was wondering where is Madison's father." Nick said

"He isn't in the picture." Miley said worried

"Why what happened. " Nick asked

"Let's just say he had his dreams, I had mine. And a child for him would have destroyed his dreams before it could've started." Miley said

"Wow, I can't even imagined how you felt ab…" before nick could even finish Miley's phone rang

**Miley**…Josh

"**hello." Miley said**

"hey babe what you doin." Josh said

"**Nothing, on my way home with Maddie." Miley said**

"Oh, well I'm bout to leave the office and then picking something up for the kids to eats before the sitter get to the house." Josh says

"**Well that fine babe…just before you leave the office can you get the new album CD I have been working so I can mix it and turn it in to my producer its in my office." Miley says**

"Oh okay well, just give me 15 minutes and I'll be home..I love you." Josh said

"**Okay see you home, love you to." Miley said and hung up**

"I thought you weren't married." Nick ask

"Huh, me married no..that was my boyfriend. A year after I had Madison we met and became friends. 5 months later we both moved here, and then on we have been dating, it's been about 2 years." Miley said

"Oh." Nick said something inside of him made him upset and hurt to know the fact Miley had another man in her life.

**At Miley house**

"You guys, that was wrong with what we did…setting Nick up to meet Miley at the Pre-school." Aaron said

"No it wasn't, she has to know that she can't keep Madison away from her father and that the truth will come out soon." Kevin said

"Well you guys know that Nick still loves her, it devastated him when she left. Besides, we all know it won't be that easy for Nick to just find out the truth." Ashley said

"Yea, but trust me. When miley falls for a guy like nick its hard for her to get over him or lie to him." Darren said

"Yea, Mi may fool you about Josh, don't get us wrong she loves him but…every now and then she comes her crying to us talkin bout how much she misses Nick and wish he was here to see Madison grow up." Aaron said

"WHAT..we have been trying to get her to open up to us bout that for years, and she goes to you two." Lilly and Ashley yells

"How come she didn't tell me and Ashley this.. we've known her since high school." Lilly said

"Yea, well we are her brothers and besides she told us that if she told you guys you would make her tell Nick and she didn't want that cause it might ruin his life of doing what he loves." Aaron said

**Nick and Miley walk in with the kids**

"You guys, I'm home." Miley yelled " And I have someone here with me."

"Hey, if it isn't the wanna be backstreet boy." Darren said pretending to be surprised to see him

"Hey Darren, hey Aaron." Nick said

"Whats up nick…I'd I like you to meet my girlfriend Natasha and Darren's wife Alicia." Aaron said

"Darren's wife…I would have never thought he would get married…Hi I'm nick."

"Hi." Both girls said which right after everything went silent until..

"Babe, I'm home." Josh said coming in 'thank god it was getting awkward' Miley thought

"Hey, hun…Amanda is upstair with the girls." Miley said giving Josh a kiss. Little did she know that it really hurt nick to see that.

"um, Josh did you meet my brother NICK." Joe said

"Nick, as in THE Nick…as in the one that got miley pr..." Josh asked looking at Joe while Miley shook her head yes

"um yea…Nick this is my boyfriend Josh." Miley said

"um yea…Nick this is my boyfriend Josh." Miley said coming in the living room while the girls run into the kitchen to eat their pizza "He still doesn't know about Madison yet, babe." Miley whispered to Josh

"Nice to meet you Nick." Josh said

"Yea you to." Nick replied back a little upset

"Um guys how bout we get dress, so we can go.. and I'll get the girls so they can eat." Alicia suggested breaking up the tension

"Yea, um Nick I have extra clothes here if you need any, they're in the guess room." Kevin said

"Um, thanks. Why do you have clothes here, you don't live here." Nick replied

"Kevin and Joe spend the nights here once in a while to spend time with Madison, especially when me Josh like to go out and just relax." Miley says as she and Josh make their way upstairs to their room.

**After everyone got dressed**

All the guys were downstairs waiting on the girl…5 minutes later they came down the steps and all the men were looking at how amazing each girl looked….Miley was wearing a tight blue strapless dress that ended above the knee , Lilly was wearing a pink halter dress that came to the knee, Ashley was wearing a purple thin spaghetti strap dress, Alicia wore a gold and black off the shoulder dress, and last but not least Natasha who was wearing a black and blue one shoulder dress.

"You.. girls.. look.. amazing." Josh said while going to go kiss Miley

"Thank You." All the girls replied

"Yeah, but um Miley where is the rest of that dress..I don't want my little sister looking like that." Aaron said

"Aaron shut up, you sound like dad, when I went out to that party that Patrick had." Miley said "and besides I didn't hear anyone complain about what Lilly is wearing or Natasha for a fact."

Everyone laughed…


	2. Chapter 2

**HI..I know its been a long time since i upload a chapter but now im back...**

**I've got alot of things going with commercials and modeling...but now im back to writing so by the end of next week i should have more chapters loaded for you..**


	3. Chapter 3 Heyy, IM BAACCKKK

HEYYY..OMG ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED MY STORIES..SO IM HERE TO SAY THAT IM BAACCCCKKKK! I WILL BE UPDATING MY TOO STORIES "SECRETS THAT ARE KEPT" AND "GETTING THROUGH THE TOUGHEST TRIALS". THEY SHOULD BE UPDATED BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK. AGAIN IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG,I'VE JUST HAD FAMILY PROBLEMS AND WORK, AND MY MOM WITH A NEW BABY ON THE WAY SO THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.


End file.
